Between Life and Death Revision
by BeccaStryfe
Summary: Vash, Meryl, and Milly arrive in Mei City, but there is no one there. No one, but a lone figure in a black cloak. Could it be Knives? Or is it something... Else?    This is a revision of an old story I started some time ago. VxM
1. Chapter 1

Hi there folks. For all those who have ready this story before I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to it for such a long time. I just recently looked it over and decided it really needed to be revised. That means for all you who have read this you'll probably want to read it again. Please enjoy!

_Chapter 1_

"Wake up broom-head!" a female voice yelled in irritation.

Vash awoke with a start, his eyes darting around to see the cause. Standing beside him was Meryl Stryfe of the Bernadelli Insurrance Agency and her partner Milly Thomson. Vash's eyes darted between the two before settling on the shorter girl, Meryl, who seemed extremely worried.

"What?" Vash asked curiously.

Meryl whispered. "Something weird is going on." Vash merely tilted his head as he looked at her so she continued. "The bus has stopped, and we're in Mei City, but everyone is gone."

Vash fully examined his surroundings this time, starting with the bus, and to his amazement noticed that it was indeed empty. He wondered how he'd missed that the first time. Standing from his seat, Vash moved to get off the bus, the Insurance girls following closely behind him.

They passed through the city, glancing at homes and shops but there was no one to be found. Vash popped his head in a few of the sloons and stores, but they too were empty. Food, supplies, alcohol even, it was all there, but there were no people. He stepped into a hotel which the girls had already been examining and yet again, no one.

"What is going on!" Meryl was nervous and frightened.

"What should we do Meryl?" Milly asked.

"We should just take a room I guess. We can leave some money in case anyone comes back." Meryl responded in as calm of a voice as she could muster.

Vash nodded in agreement, pulling out about $$60 and laying it down on the counter. He grabbed three keys and headed up the stairs. Holding out the keys he dropped one in each of the girls hands. Saying good night the three of them separated to their rooms. Milly was asleep in no time at all, but for some reason both Meryl and Vash remained wide awake.

After about an hour of attempt of sleep, Meryl gave up and decided to check on Vash. The floor creak slightly as she crossed the hallway to the door Vash had entered earlier and raised her hand. She was about to knock on the door when Vash opened it.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I could hear you coming down the hall. Couldn't sleep?"

Meryl gave a sigh as she remained in the hallway. "Something just doesn't feel right."

"I know. Everything's too empty, and quiet." He turned to look out the window. "I don't like it." His tone was serious and somewhat distant. Looking back at Meryl it smiled slightly. "Try to get some sleep. We don't know what will happen tomorrow."

"Uh..yeah. I'll try." Meryl tried to smile back, her face faultering with her worry. She turned back towards her own room, and closing the door. She sighed softly once the door was closed, her hand coming to touch her chest. Every time she looked at Vashshe could feel her heart begin to pound uncontrolably.

At some point during their journey she'd begun to hold feelings for the humaniod typhoon. He often annoyed her, but somewhere below that hard surface she'd created was something more. She was falling in love with him. Taking a deep and heavy breath Meryl layed down on her bed and again tried to sleep.

* * *

Vash rolled over in his bed, thinking. He could tell that Meryl cared for him very deeply, but he was afraid of getting close to her. It wasn't like he didn't have feelings for her. On the contray, he reciprocated the feelings. The problem was that he wasn't human. He had already out lived a human life span and there was no telling how many more he'd out live in the future.

If he became involved with Meryl it would only lead to heartache for them both. Meryl would grow old while he remained young, and in time she would die. She would die and he would be left alone again. It was a pain he didn't want to face.

Vash looked out the window, his eyes drifting to the moon that hung high in the sky. His thoughts turned to Rem and wished that he could ask her for advice. Eventually he slowly difted off to sleep.

* * *

Vash blinked his eyes open, groaning slightly. Sitting up he realized he some kind of meadow filled with flowers of all varieties, clouds hovering above me. His head tilted to see Rem sitting beside him. She turned to Vash, her lips twisting up to form a soft smile.

"Rem..Where am I?"

"A very dangerous place." Rem replied, her eyes drifting towards the sky.

"What do you mean?"

"You still have time." She stood, her hair blowing in a gentle breeze. "You should live your life to its fullest."

Rem faded and Vash immediately stood, his body twisting as he tried to find her. "REM!" A fire burst from out of no where, engulfing him as he brought his hands up in front of his face. He was trapped, the fire fierce as it burned at his body. Terrible blood curling screams filled his ears, begging for help and then...

Silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok for all those who may or may not know this is a revision of a previously started story. I left the other one up cause the two are somewhat different and I haven't decided to whether I want to continue that one or not.

If you have read the other story and think I should continue it, please let me know.

Enjoy!

_Chapter 2_

Vash bolted upright in his bed, sweat dripping over his body. Panting, he brushed his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. "What was that?" He turned to look out the window. "Rem?"

He flopped backwards against the bed, making a half attempt to slip back into sleep, but the dream nagged at him. With a small groan he gave up on sleep and headed downstairs. If sleep was not an option he could at least distract himself with cooking breakfast for the girls.

* * *

The suns were already high in the sky when Meryl awoke, but she made no attempt to leave her bed. Immense pain consumed her though the cause was unknown. Pain aside, she couldn't shake off a feeling that was telling her getting up today was a very bad idea.

"Meryl! Are you up?" Mill called from the other side of the door.

She didn't want to respond, but knew if she remained silent it would only make Milly worry more. "I'm up Milly. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Ok. Mr. Vash and I will be downstairs."

Tossing the blanket aside, Meryl spun her body around to stand, but instead fell instantly to her knees, sharp pain snaking up her body. What was causing it?

Her body shook uncontrolably as she forced herself to stand. She attempted to get dressed though the task was more strainous than it should have been. Once she was dressed she did her best to shove the pain to the back of her thoughts and head out of her room before Milly decided to come back to check on her.

The immense pain threatened to overwhelm her but she pressed on. Meryl only made it to the first step, her leg caving in on her and she fell forward. Her eyes closed, waiting for the inevitable collision that she knew was to come. Instead however, she landed against something soft, and rather comfortable. Looking up, Meryl realized it was Vash, and he didn't look happy in the least.

"Why didn't you say you didn't feel well?" Vash asked, his voice a mixture of anger and worry.

She blushed slightly under his gaze, attempting to pull away from him and stand on her own, but he refused to let her move. "I'm not sick. I just, didn't get much sleep."

Vash glared at her, his expression serious. "You're a horible liar." He placed the back of his hand against her forehead. "you've got a fever."

Before she could respond he picked her up carefully, carrying Meryl back to her room. "You are going back to bed."

"But..."

"No buts. You need to rest. Milly and I can handle it." his voice was firm as he placed her gently against the soft bed. She tried to protest but Vash merely glared and she turned silent while he pulled the covers over her.

When he left the room Meryl rolled onto her other side, muttering. She didn't want to sleep, but she was just so tired. It didn't take long until she was fast asleep, though it was an uneasy sleep filled with strange dreams. Each dream felt like a fragment of something, but she couldn't piece it together.

She tossed slightly, the images speeding through her mind. She was in the bus filled with other passengers, and Vash and Milly were there as well. She could hear screaming, a fire blazing around her. A loud bang, and then her body was again withering in pain. Meryl awoke with a scream, abruptly sitting up as her heart raced in her chest.

Meryl caught a shifting movement out of the corner of her eyes. "Vash?"

The figure did not respond, it's body gliding towards her, a cloak being all that she could see of it. With each step pain shot through Meryl's body more fiercely then before. The air became think and cold. Terror spread through her, her heart pounding against her chest.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Again silence answered her as the cloaked figure neared her bed.

The figure stopped beside her bed, it's frame towering over her. She could barely move ore breath and her efforts to call for Vash were no more than whispers pleas. She tembled under it's gaze, too frightened to care that she was now crying. The unknown figure moved it's hand towards Meryl, a small gasp escaping as what little air was being ripped from her, her skin growing cold.

"Meryl, Milly and I got some food if you'r- " Vash stopped cold, several items falling to the ground with a clank and thud. His hand was on his gun in only seconds, several shots being fired at the figure. A bullet went through its right shoulder, and a loud screech filled the room.

The cloaked figure backed away from Meryl and lept through the window, making it's escape. Vash watched the figure land on the ground, disappearing into the darkness of the night. After he was sure it was safe he returned his weapon to it's holster and made his way to Meryl's side.

Her body shook vilently as she gasped for air. Either she hadn't noticed Vash enter the room or she was in too much shock to realize it because she didn't even acknowledge him. He placed a hand on her shoulder, instantly retracting it as she cringed in fear. He knew she'd been frightened but her reaction still hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Meryl..." His voice was soft but pained. She sat on the bed, unresponsive. "Meryl!" he shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Va...Vash?"

"Are you alright?" Vash asked with concern.

She looked up, taking in everything in the room. The cloaked figure was gone. Her eyes fell on Vash, his worry evident in his expression.

"I...I think so.

The door which had been ajar suddenly burst open, Milly rushing in with her large weapon at the ready. "Miss Meryl are you alright?"

Vash replied quickly. "It's ok now, everything is fine." she let the weapon drop slightly, though she seemed to wait for Meryl to respond. "Why don't you uh, start dinner Milly."

Meryl smiled slightly, signaling Milly to head downstairs. Nodding the tall girl disappeared out of the room.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

She nodded to him, attempting to stand though she knew how weak and unsteady she felt. This seemed to be very apparent to Vash because he pushed her back down against the bed. Meryl blushed, averting her eyes to the doorway as though Milly might come rushing back into the room at any minute.

Vash ignored her and stood. "Try to rest more. I'll bring dinner up when it's ready."

Meryl huffed. She wanted to agure with him but knew he was right. It was annoying. When Vash returned, he helped Meryl to sit up and she ate as much as her stomach would allow her to. Laying back down she let sleep over take her and hoped that she would be better by the time morning came.


	3. Chapter 3

Again so that all know this is not the orginal story. I wrote the original story about three years ago, and felt it needed to be revised. I didn't delete it cause I wasn't sure if anyone out there would want me to continue the orginal. The two stories would actually be different if I did continue them.

With that out of the way, Enjoy the chapter!

_Chapter 3_

New day's light shone through the window, waking Meryl from her long sleep. As her eyes peered open she realized that the pain from the day before was gone much to her delight. Still, she was extra careful getting out of bed and stepping out into the hallway. It was still as quiet as when they arrived and both Milly and Vash's doors were still shut. They were probably still asleep.

Meryl walked into the kitchen, noticing a bit of a mess from the night before and decided to clean up. She wiped the table with a small cloth and once the dishes were done began breakfast. Shortly after Vash strolled into the room, she suspected from the smell of food.

He yawned tiredly then stopped halfway into the kitchen. "Are you sure you should be up?" he questioned.

He must have thought Milly was cooking. "I'm feeling much better now." stepping over to the table Meryl placed a plate down and gestured for him to sit. "And if its alright I think I would like to leave here today."

"We gathered supplies yesterday so we can leave as soon as we are done with breakfast."

The steps creeked as Milly began her decend from her room and into the kitchen. She smiled and gave a giggle, plopping herself in a chair as Meryl set two more plates down. The three of them ait breakfast together while they discussed the direction that was best to travel.

Once breakfast was finsished Vash offered to handle the dishes while Meryl and Milly packed their things. The streets were still as empty as before, and oddly enough it didn't look like a deserted town in the least. As they passed by a few house they saw tea cups and plates on table porches that simply sat out, discarded. The lack of people was disconcerning and it put all of them on guard.

Meryl tried to keep her pace with the others, but was more interested the ghost town around them. It was as if the people had dropped what they were doing and just walked off. She felt a chill pass through her body, the pain returning and her vision fading into darkness.

* * *

Meryl's eyes squinted open slightly, the scenery around her having changed though her vision was heavily blurred. White surrounded her as she tried to turn her head. She caught glimpse of something in red before a curtain was pulled and again she could only see white.

Several voices surrounded her, some whispering and shouting, but none of it made any sense. Faintly she thought she heard someone calling out to her.

_Meryl?_

Her vision slipped back into darkness.

_Meryl!_

* * *

_"_Meryl!" Vash yelled, his voice laced with fear and dread.

Slowly her eyes opened again, her vision blurred by the light of the sun. She was on the ground, both Milly and Vash hovering over her with worried expressions. "What happened?"

"I was kinda hoping you could tell us. I thought you said you were feeling better?

"I was." She averted her eyes from him, unable to stare into those fear filled eyes. It made her uncomfortable. Leaning forward, she attempted to sit up, pausing when she caught movement near one of the houses. "Vash.."

He turned his head to follow her gaze, spotting the hooded figure standing in the shadows in silence. It's head lifted and in a swift motion turned and vanished in the shadows. Without any warning Vash lept forward, following after the unknown figure. Both Milly and Meryl called out to him but he was already too far gone. He roundeded a corner and then was completely gone from the girls' view.

Vash sped forward after the hooded figure, drawing his .45 silver colt gun from it's holster. He was not going to let this man get away. He slid across the ground in a sharp turn, ready to rush forward but his body froze instead. The hooded figure was only a foot away from him now but Vash could do nothing but drop to his right knee. Sharp ripples of pain seeped into his body as he began to shake uncontrolably. _What is this?_

The pain coursed over Vash as he drew his gun up to aim at the figure, his efferts being countered as his gun stared him in the face. He froze in place, a jet black .45 colt gun point blank in his face.

"It couldn't be..."

The safety clicked and Vash moved, just barely dodging the bullet as the hooded figure fired at him. Without hesitation he aimed his gun and took a shot at the figure but it moved too quickly, the bullet lodging into the side of a building near them. Vash leapt back, pressing his body against the side of the house as he reloaded his gun. He rounded the corner, his gun aimed to fire, but the figure was already gone. He glared at the empty ally, the pain having already subsided though Vash hadn't seemed to notice.

_Could that have really been him?_

Vash returned to the empty street where the girls were waiting for him. They tried to speak to him but he was too distracted by his own racing thoughts and the terrifying feeling he had about their situation. They continued towards the edge of the city quickly and silently. Vash turned back towards the city in thought while the girls continued forward. Something didn't feel right.

"What the hell is going on here!" Meryl yelled, pulling Vash from his deep thoughts as she pounded a fist against thin air.

Milly did the same. "Why can't we get through?"

Vash walked up beside Meryl, his hand outstretched to press against the invisible wall. What was going on? Backing up Vash rushed towards the barrier, attempting to force his way through but was thrust back violently. Was there no way out? His eyes narrowed, his fist shaking. This was not good, and if he was right about earlier, his brother was somewhere in this city as well. Was he hunting them?

"NO! NO!" Meryl screamed. "LET US OUT!" she pounded against the invisible wall but still it did not waiver. Meryl fell to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks as she cried. This didn't make sense. How could they be trapped here?

Milly knelt down next to her. "It's going to be alright Meryl. We'll find a way through."

Vash stared back at the city, back towards their enemy. They were trapped, pinned in like caged animals. Reaching into his pocket Vash pulled out his shades, letting them hide his emotions from the girls. He had to get them out of here, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey out there all those who are reading, sorry that it took me so long to start putting chapters back up, I got caught up with all the school work, and catch up I had to do recently. It's been pretty hecktic so I can't garentee how soon I will be able to add another chapter after this, but keep your eyes pealed cause I don't intend to leave any more stories to sit and rot, I'm gonna complete them. With that out of the way, here's the next chapter.

_Chapter 4_

Meryl, Vash, and Milly headed back into the city, moving cautiously and carefully as they did. They decided to stop in a different hotel and picked three rooms, all next to each other. They moved about the rooms in a quiet fashion, hoping to avoid detection from the hooded figure, but they all had doubts it would work. They were the only people in the city so finding them wouldn't be that difficult.

Still they did what they could, resorting to using candles as a source of light and keeping them as far away from the windows as possible. Despite the fact that light still remained outside they decided to retire early, each of them saying their good nights and locking their doors.

Vash layed back against his bed, unable to sleep as he revisited the sight of the black .45 colt gun. Their situation worried him greatly, weaving several unpleasant senerios through his mind. It wasn't until very late that he finally fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Vash opened his eyes, tilting his head to see the meadow from his previous dream. Slowly he sat up, looking around the small patch of grass and flowers, but Rem was nowhere to be found. Laying back against the ground he placed his hands behind his head and tried to relax. Even here, however, he couldn't.

"Why are you here Vash?"

He bolted forward, his body twisting so that he could see what was behind him. Rem stared down at him as she leaned back against a tree that, oddly he hadn't seen before.

"Rem.."

"Are you giving up?"

Vash stood, his eyes following her. She sounded different, upset perhaps. "Rem, what's going on? I don't know what to do. We're stuck in the city, and- "

"You should never forget the past." she stepped closer, standing beside him as she stared up at the clouds. "It's so wonderful to be alive. There are so many things you can do."

"You're not making sense Rem!"

She turned to look at him, her hair blowing in a light breeze. "I wish I could do more." She closed her eyes, her body fading once more, and then, she was gone.

"Rem! NO!"

Once again he was engulfed in flames, he arms covering his face from the heat and burning sensation that filled his body. Screams filled his ears from all around him, tearing at him. "Rem!"

_Vash!_

* * *

Gasping for air, Vash sat up in his bed, the covers being thrown to the floor as sweat dripped down his body. His hand came to rest against his head, confusion filling him. He was almost certain he'd heard Meryl call out his name. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, Vash got up, moving towards her room quietly.

Pulling out the spare key he'd grabbed earlier Vash let the door creek open gently, peering inside. She was fast asleep. With a deep breath he closed the door and returned to his own room.

_What's happening to me?_

Morning came quickly for the sleeping girls, the three of them gathering in the kitchen, breakfast already ready thanks to Vash. Tension was high in the room, and what little conversation was held in whispers in their desperate attetion to evade the hooded man. Once breakfast was over they pondered on a way out of the city, but came up empty handed.

Vash returned to his own room, staring out the window in deep thought. He knew he would have to face the cloaked man sooner or later, but he was more worried about leaving the girls alone for too long.

Time started to pass by, the next day Meryl became sick again, both Milly and Vash doing their best to care for her. The day went by quietly, the cloaked figure making no appearances. By late that night Meryl began to feel better though Vash kept a very close eye on her. A few days passed by, Meryl falling to sickness on and off over time.

"I'm alright really, you two should go and scout the area."

"But Meryl what if that weird guy comes back again?" Milly pleaded.

"I'll be fine." she protested.

"Milly is right. We shouldn't leave you here by yourself."

Meryl scowled. "If we don't find some way out of here things are just going to get worse." she glared at Vash. "Go on. I'll be fine for an hour or two."

Skeptically Vash agreed, the two setting out to the outskirts of the city to investigate the barrier further.

Meryl tossed and turned, trying to sleep while they were away, but despite everything she couldn't fall asleep. Eventually she got up and made her way downstairs in search of food. Thankfully her legs weren't as wobbly as the last time, and with careful steps managed to make her way into the kitchen.

She rumaged through the cabnets, searching for something simple to eat when she felt herself start to sway, her sense of balance failing her. She reached out a hand to the table, trying to stead herself but it did little good as her body fell to the floor, darkness claiming her.

She squinted her eyes open ever slightly, attempting to look around but her world was once more hazy and blurred. Her body was in immense pain, tears swelling in her eyes as she desperately wanted to scream but nothing came out. Shapes came into view, muffled sounds of conversation reaching her ears though she couldn't make out what it was they were saying.

"ow s she?"

"ot ood"

"hat er ancez?

Her vision began to fade, darkness trying to pull her under again, but she fought against it, clinging desperately to what the people were talking about.

"ess an fifty."

The pain and tireness grew stronger, engulfing all of her senses despite her struggle to fight it off. She pushed harder still to hear their words, slowly succuming to the darkness that tugged at her body and mind, claiming the last of her strength.

"_I don't think she's going to wake_."

Meryl groaned, afraid to open her eyes again. She wasn't sure what she'd find this time. She peered out of half open eyes, glancing at the room around her. She was back in the hotel, but what was that place where she had been only moments ago? Carefully she pulled herself back to her feet, a wave of fear settling over her. The hooded figure stood in the doorway of the kitchen, it's menacing frame staring at her.

* * *

Sorry Jewel but creating cliffhangers is so natural to me I really don't even have to try. I can't give up something that natural. :P


	5. Chapter 5

Ok things seem to be going a bit fast now, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

_Chapter 5 _

Meryl took a step back, fear overwhelming her. The figure began to glide towards her and she continued to move further back until her body was pressed up against the wall. As the hooded figure drew nearer, she began to feel colder, but this time she felt a new strength inside her. A burning feeling in the back of her mind telling her she needed answers.

"Wh...Who a..r..e you?"

The figure stopped, it's features displaying nothing but emptiness inside. Would it really provide her with an answer?

The cloaked figure tilted it's head, the hood flowing with it's movements. It seemed to look down at the floor, as though debating what to say. A moment later it raised it's head towards her, a dark, raspy, and chilled voice filling her mind. "_You can't handle that answer..._"

A chill rippled through her body from it's eery voice. "I want to know." Meryl said with more confidence. If she could get some information then maybe, just maybe she could find a way out of the city.

There was a long pause, the hooded figure seeming to be evaluating her. "_Death..._" came the chilled voice once more.

Meryl pulled her arms around her as a burst of cold air surrounded the room. Her heart beat faster, her breathing becoming shorter as she tried to process what it had meant. "You didn't speak to me before, why?"

"_You were too far._"

"I don't understand."

"_You were too close to the living, so you could not hear those part of the dead. That is why your friends could interfer with me._" Meryl did not respond. "_Now, it is time you come with me._"

Meryl turned her body away from the wall, backing up further away from the hooded man. "NO!"

_"You no longer belong with them, it is your time."_

She took another step back, shaking her head vigorously. She wasn't sure if this 'death' was real, but even if he was she most certainly did not want to go anywhere with him. The topic sparked a thought in her mind, one that frightened her.

"Am I dead?"

"_You are between." _death said. "_In one hand, life, that is if you can find it. In the other, death, that which I am here for."_

Her heart beat fast. "But I still have a choice!"

Death began to laugh. "_I said only if you can find it. You must find your way back before I take you away. This however can not happen. Your friends no long have power over me. You are in my territory now."_

Frightened Meryl stepped back again. Vash, and Milly were gone, and she had no way to escape from him. Slowly death approached her, and the air became very cold, and it was hard to breathe. _I wish Vash was here._ There was a crash that flowed through the room. Death turned, and Vash stood in the doorway, his face grim.

Pulling out his gun, Vash aimed it at the hooded figure, began to pull the triger.

_"You wil not interfer again!"_

The air rushed fiercely towards Vash throwing him into the wall with a loud thud. His gun flew from his hand landing somewhere in the room.

"Mr. Vash!" Milly called from the doorway.

Before she could get far a gust of wind was whiped at her, and she flew out the doorway.

"_The living are nothing but fools." _Death turned back towards Meryl as it approached with a dark feeling to it. "_It's time we depart."_

Death's words filled Meryl with a stronger fear then before. If Vash couldn't stop him, then there was no hope for her. As death closed in a strong feeling surged through Meryl. She wasn't ready to die. She still had so many things she needed to do, and so much she wanted to do. As the thought grew stronger in her mind a blue energy began to form around her creating warmth throughout her body.

_I don't want to die yet!_

"Get away from me!" Meryl screamed as the blue energy burst out colliding with the hooded figure.

With a great screach death flew from the hotel, a searing anger growing inside of him. By the time Vash had moved out to chase it, the streets were empty, and silent. Turning back Vash looked at Meryl who was not passed out on the floor. He had sworn he had seened a blue fire encompassing her, but was not sure what it was. Shaking his head, he went to check on her.

Milly was quick to follow, her concerned face betraying her calm words. "Is she alright?"

Vash let out a sigh. "She's fine."

Carefully he lifted her into his arms, carrying her up the stairs to her room. Gently he laid her down on the bed, pulling a chair over and sitting down. The hooded man had attacked her twice now, he wasn't going to let him have a third.

* * *

Meryl groaned softly, her throat dry and sore. Confusion settled into her mind as she peered her eyes open slightly, again surrounded by that white room. She had seen this place before, but where? She shifted her gaze around the room, her vision spinning uncontrolably. A few feet from her she glimsed something in red, squinting her eyes to try and make it out.

_What is it? Why is it so familar?_

She forced her vision to steady for a brief moment, but it was enough for her to make out what she was looking at. Vash was laying on a bed, still draped in his red coat and unconscious. Instantly she began to panic. What had happened to him? Was he alright? Her body twitched as she tried to reach out to him, but the strain was too much, her body fell limp, and that ever present darkness claimed her once more.

* * *

Meryl groaned, her opening to stare at the ceiling of her room. The sight eased her mind though she was still distracted by the faint memory of her dream. A soft sound caught her attention, rolling to the side she saw Vash the Stampede, asleep in a chair beside her bed. His gun rested on his lap, his hand gripping it tightly.

_He's been watching over me the whole time. _

Rolling back onto her back, Meryl stared at her ceiling, recalling what images she could remember from her dream. Something wasn't right, andshe was sure that the answer was on the tip of her tongue. Her eyes widened, her encounter with death suddenly coming back to her.

"_You were too close to the living...hear those part of the dead...That is why your friends could interfer with me._..."

_"You no longer belong with them..."_

"_You are between...In one hand, life...In the other, death..."_

Meryl gasped, her brain refusing to comprehend the idea that was twisting and rooting itself to her thoughts. Everything had been off since they arrived. They hadn't seen a single person in the city, nor had anyone else passed through since they arrived. Her mind raced, the conclusion stirring panic inside her.

"This place isn't real..." her voice was barely a whisper but it was enough to stir the sleeping man beside her.

"You're awake? How are you feeling?" She didn't respond. "Meryl?"

"This place is a fake..."

Vash titled his head, staring at the girl lying on the bed. She didn't look at him, her face pale, but her words sent cold shivers down his spine. "What are you talking about?"

Meryl's head turned, for the first time acknowledging that Vash was speaking to her. She wanted to scream, to yell and tell him they needed to wake up despite how crazy it sounded. She sat up quickly, her eyes darting towards the door, her fear seeping into Vash's very core.

_If we can't get out of here, we're all going to die!_


	6. Chapter 6

I got another chapter up, yay!

_Chapter 6_

"If we can't get out of here we're all going to die!"

Vash blinked, his focus solely on her, though he seemed to not really see her. "I think you need to rest more- "

"I'm not crazy!" Meryl yelled. "The one in the cloak, it's death!"

Vash cringed, pushing Meryl back against the bed. His voice was filled with sorrow. "I know. He'll kill all of us if I don't stop him."

"You're not listening!" Meryl cried.

Ignoring her pleas, Vash left the room. Meryl scowled at the closed door, turning towards the window beside her bed. _He probably thinks I'm crazy now._ She glared out the window, trying to keep herself calm but to no success. She was truly terrified. More than terrified. That cloaked figure was death itself, and it was coming for all of them. The worst part, was that they wouldn't believe her.

* * *

Vash leaned against the wall, staring out his window at the dark sky. He couldn't get the black .45 colt out of his head. He knew who was threatening them, but he didn't know how he was doing it. He'd never seen a barrier that could block them in like that and wandered how he was going to bring it down.

"Why are you doing this...Knives...?"

"Mr. Vash, is Meryl up yet, lunch is ready!"

Pushing away from the wall Vash headed towards the door, his eyes glancing towards Meryl's room. She was a paniced mess, terrified and not thinking clearly. _She's not ready to be up and about._ "She's awake but shouldn't be up and about- " he'd just rounded the hall to the stairs, Milly already there with a tray in her hands.

"I thought I'd bring it up anyway." she smiled and gently holding out the tray for him to take. With a heavy sigh he grabbed the tray and Milly quickly headed back downstairs.

Feeling defeated, Vash turned and headed back to Meryl's room. _I didn't want to have to go back in there. _Opening the door, Vash peeked inside to see if Meryl was still awake._ She's asleep, thank goodness._ Carefully Vash tiptoed into the room, gently setting the tray down on the table. He was halfway out of the room when a voice made him jump.

"I know you don't believe me." He let his shoulders sag slightly and turned towards her. Meryl's eyes were still closed. "Death will come back. There's something he wants."

Vash replied, his voice no more than a whisper. "What does he want?"

Her eyes finally opened, her expression unnerving. She seemed, withdrawn. "Me."

Both remained silent, neither knowing what more to say. Vash closed the door behind him as he left her room, and moving into his own room. Her new attitude was frightening. Did she really think that the hooded figure was death itself? _It might as well be. _Lying down on his bed, Vash tried to sleep despite how restless of a sleep it might have been. He wouldn't be any use to them if he was too tired to stand on his own feet.

* * *

Vash opened his eyes, expecting to find the meadow he'd visited so many times, but instead the world around him had changed. The meadow had withered and was dying. The flowers and grass wilting. Lightning struck, causing him to turn towards the sky above him. It was no longer the beautiful blue sky filled with clouds. Above him was a blood red colored sky, filled with black smoke that weaved around it.

Rem came up from behind him. "It's all that's left."

"Rem?"

"This place is your place." Rem said as she looked up at the red sky. "You are the only one who holds it together."

"I don't understand." Vash pleaded. A thunderous sound rumbled from above them. "What's happening?"

"When you go, so will this place." Rem's face was filled with sorrow. "Why do you choose to forget?"

Thunder rumbled from above angerly, threatening to tear the sky apart as lightning struck once more. "What am I forgetting Rem!"

"Only you can answer that."

"I don't know what to do! What am I forgetting!"

Rem closed her eyes, turning away from Vash. She wanted to help him, but there was only so much she could do. Vash reached out for her as she faded again, diseappearing from the dark world around them.

"Rem!" he ran after her, searching the dark world around him but she was gone again. "Don't go! REM!"

* * *

"Rem!"

Vash layed still in his bed, a tear falling. It was well passed the midnight hour, everyone else fast asleep around him. He closed his eyes briefly, thinking back to the seeds ship. What was it he was forgetting? Hours passed by as he struggled through his memories, searching for anything that might give me a clue to their situation. Perhaps something Knives had said in their travels? Still nothing came to mind.

Dawn was approaching when Vash finally gave up. No matter how hard he tried to recall the past he didn't know what it was that he was forgetting. Out of the corner of his eyes Vash caught movement from outside the window. Sitting up he narrowed his eyes, scanning over the buildings.

On the other side of the street he spotted the hooded figure. _Knives. _Grabbing his gun, Vash bolted out of the room, leaping down the steps and rushing out the door. His eyes drifted over where he'd seen the figure, but it was gone. Moving out into the street he looked everywhere, squinting his eyes to see into the allies but still nothing. _This has to end._

Grumbling and frustrated Vash headed back into the hotel, the streets and city as silent as ever. The girls would be up soon so he opted to make breakfast since he was the first awake. He was a bit surprised they hadn't heard him bolting down the stairs but none of them had been resting well the last few days so they were more than likely too tired to have heard it.

Meryl and Milly both came down for breakfast, Meryl still not looking a bit pale but up and moving regardless. They ate in silence, Meryl being the first to finish and put her plate in the sink. Turning she headed out of the kitchen and into the main room. Milly and Vash glanced at each other briefly then followed after her.

"Where are you going?" Vash asked.

"To find a way out."

"You'll be killed if you go out there by yourself!"

Meryl paused briefly. She'd spent many hours in thought, debating on what she would do next. "If thathappens then it was meant to. I'm not going to just hide."

The dishes were left disgarded in to room, both Milly and Vash following after the determined Meryl. She walked quickly back towards the outskirts of the city, her first idea to trail over the barrier and try to find some kind of possible door or weak spot. Hours passed as the three of them walked the length of the barrier but found nothing. Not even a weak point as far as they could tell.

Meryl's investigation did not end there however. Returning to the city she began entering people's homes, despite both Vash and Milly's protests. They moved through home after home, searching every house and room for answers. Night came and still they were as empty handed as when they'd started.

Tension was high between them, dinner being eaten in silence. As soon as she was finished Meryl excused herself and returned to her room to rest. Her mind was on a one track path, getting out of this strange city before Death came back for her.

Outside the hotel, Death stood on the room of a nearby building, watching her from the window in her room. _"She's very persistant. She's moved closer to the living. It will be much harder to take her.."_ Turning, Death slipped into the night, still frustrated from their last encounter. _"That power.. it felt..familiar."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

A few days passed as Meryl forced her way into each house and home, searching through personal belongings even, but no matter what they did they still came up with nothing. The hooded figure had not made itself present during those days, and it was making Vash nervous, though it don't bother Meryl much. The further it was the happier she seemed to get, and even that was not much.

The search was a dead end, one one location being left to search. The plant facility. It was the one place they hadn't yet gone too, and one that Vash was dreading. If there was one place he could imagine Knives being it was with the plant. Convincing the girls they should get something to eat, the three sat down to lunch.

Meryl's resolve didn't waiver and as soon as lunch was over they headed out towards the plant.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Vash inquired as they drew nearer to the building.

"Something that will get us out of here."

"But how will we know it's what we're looking for?" Milly questioned.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it will be obvious."

With a shrug from Vash, the three of them entered the main room of the facility. It was a big place, and they spent much time going through room after room, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Vash left the girls to their search and decided to head to the plant in hopes of finding some answers. Causiously he weaved through the rooms, pausing just outside of the plant room.

Would Knives be in here? Taking a deep breath he let the door slide open, stepping into the large room. The place was as dead as ever, no crew, absolutely nothing. His eyes drifted up to the plant bulb and his heart began to sink. It was empty too. Even the plant was gone, but then, how had they had power in the city?

_What is this!_

A dark feeling swept over him, waves of pain coursing through his body. Groaning, Vash fell to his knees hard, his hands against his head, shaking. There were no people. No plant. And yet, they had power? The city was locked away from the rest of the world, and a lone figure was eluding and stalking them.

Rem kept telling him he was forgetting something, but still he couldn't figure out what it was that he was forgetting. His eyes closed, desperate for answers. Something clicked in his mind, darkness consuming him, his mind drifting and floating in his thoughts.

_Rem why is this happening? What am I supposed to do?_

* * *

Vash felt like his body was floating in a sea of memories. He couldn't see, but he felt and heard everything around him. There were people, several of them, and a driver. It was the bus that had been taking them to Mei City. Milly was acting innocent as always, laughing and giggling while he was being childish. Meryl was the only one who seemed the most annoyed at his antics.

The voices began to fade, an unusual noise hitting his ears. He focused on the crackling sound, heat surrounding his body. Fire? People yelled in panic, scrambling across the bus, but for some reason he was trapped. He couldn't move, waves of fear flooding back to him.

_What is this? _

"Vash!" he heard Meryl call but couldn't respond.

_No, don't..._

The voices and sounds faded, leaving in in darkness. The floating feeling disappeared, instead being replaced by the feeling of falling. He fell into a soft and comfortable bed, his body filled with pain, unable to move.

_I don't understand._

Something wasn't right. He could only remember falling asleep on the bus and then waking to the empty city. The faded memories told him something more had happened, but it was painful to recall.

_When I awoke, the bus was empty._

His eyes felt like weights had been pressed down against them, only able to open them into small slits. He was on a bed, surrounded by white walls.

_Something happened on the bus, but I don't remember. _

Light filtered into his line of vision, blurring what little he could see around him, the feelings of immense pain returning.

_Is that what I am forgetting Rem? What happened on the bus, it's important, isn't it? _

His vision started to fade, but he could make out the shadow of a person near him. He tried to look around the room, sure that he'd seen this place before.

_I've been here recently_

"h's till ot wake..."

_who's voice is that?_

" 'm not ure any ill ake."

He tilted his head slightly, looking at the objects in the room with what little vision he had left. He recognized the room, but from where? Realization crashed down on him, his mind spiralling out of control. He was in one of the hospital rooms they'd visited the day prior. Somehow, it made sense. Nothing in the city had seemed right since they arrived. There was no one, not even the plant was there.

_"If we can't get out of here we're all going to die!"_

_"The one in the cloak, it's death!"_

_"You're not listening!"_

The darkness consumed him, pulling him under but he didn't fight it. _I wasn't listening..._

* * *

"Vash?"

"Vash!"

"Meryl, is he alright?"

"I- I don't know."

Vash groaned, his eyes opening as Meryl and Milly watched him with conern. He sat up, the two girls back up to give him room to breath. He was back in the plant facility, but what he'd seen was still fresh in his mind.

"Are you alright?" Meryl asked.

Vash nodded gently. "I'm ok." His focus turned solely to Meryl. "I'm sorry." She gave him a confused expression. "I didn't understand, but I do now. I'm sorry."

Milly tilted her head slightly, feeling as though she was missing something. "Uh, we didn't find anything Mr. Vash, and it's getting really late."

Meryl gave a nod. "We should get back to the hotel."

The three left the plant facility, Vash being more caustious and alert than before as they made their way down the street. Once inside, Vash locked the door and began locking all the windows starting from downstairs and making his way to the upstairs. Returning to the kitchen they began to eat while Vash explained what had happened, and what he'd seen.

Milly seemed somewhat lost, though Meryl followed everything rather well. It made sense to her, and she finally understood what that room was that she was constantly staring at. This world was fake. In the real world they were all on medical beds, their very lives on the line.

"So then, there has to be a way out, right?" Milly asked.

"There is a way, the problem is we don't know what it is." Meryl stated calmly.

"Right. If this place really is a fake, then there has to be a way back to the living world." The two gave him puzzled expressions so he atempted to explain. "It's like.. we're outside our bodies. Souls wandering around, but no one can see us and we can't see them. Still, there should be a way back to our bodies."

"We've checked everywhere, there is no door back."

Vash contemplated his thoughts. "Maybe it's not a door."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe we have to find something, or do something in order to get back."

"That sounds great, but maybe we should get some rest first." Milly said as she stood. "If we stay up all night, we'll be too exhausted to search."

Turning quickly Milly made her way up the steps without another word. Both Meryl and Vash watche dher with curious expressions. Milly had not had any problems at all, neither sick or seeing the white room, but the very idea seemed to frighten her. Saying their good nights, the two followed her up to the rooms and retired for the night. Tomorrow the search would begin anew.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is up next, hope it's good, and I hope you all enjoy it.

_Chapter 8_

Meryl was the last to wake the next morning. Falling out of her bed, she dressed quickly, her mind focused on one thing, and that was finding a way out of this strange place. She stopped at the door, her legs shaking slightly, threatening to buckle from under her and send her to the floor. Her head ached and she felt dizzy.

She knew she was becoming sick again, and just when they were on the verge of finding a way out. Her eyes closed, a small blue flame swirling around her as she tried to fight off the pain. Her determination fueled the flame, blazing like a fire around her and then vanishing as though it hadn't even existed.

Meryl's hand was still on the door handle, clutching it as though her life depended on it. Her legs had steadied, the pain subsiding.

_What's happening to me?_

Shrugging the strange ocurrance off, she went downstairs. Vash was already in the kitchen, though Milly was no where to be seen. She hadn't come out of her room yet, which was very unlike the girl and made Meryl worry. Twenty minutes later, Milly finally came down the stairs, a cheerful grin plastered on her face.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning." Vash replied.

Breakfast went by fast, the three heading back into town to begin their search. This time they went through all the buildings, going through everything, drawers, cabnets, shelves; but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They all felt antsy, and nervous as the day passed. Death had not shown his face in some time, but they knew he was watching them.

Sitting down on the porch, Meryl sighed and stared out at the endless dessert. There had to be a way out, they just had to find it.

_What the...?_

Meryl rubbed her eyes and squinted as she stared out at the dessert. She was sure she'd seen something there, but now it was simply gone. She squinted even harder, glaring at the sand. There was a flash of an image, a city in the distance, and then it was gone. She stood abruptly, and ran towards the edge of the city.

Vash brushed his hair back, frustration showing as he and Milly wandered out of the house. "Nothing here- " He paused, looking over the porch before he wandered out into the street. "Meryl!" Vash rounded the corner quickly, scowling. "How could she just take off like that!"

"Maybe she went back to the hotel?"

Vash looked down the street towards the hotel, a frown on his face. Something inside him told him she wasn't there. Shaking his head he started running down the streets, searching for some sort of sign of either her, or of Death.

Meryl stopped in front of the barrier, her hand resting against the invisible wall as she watched the dessert landscape, the city once more coming into view and then vanishing again. Her eyes widened at the sight, a gasp emminating from her throat. There were people everywhere, bustling streets and travels moving about the town. Kids played out on the streets, laughing and giggling as they chased each other.

She waited, the city again coming into view briefly, but her heart pounded faster than before. She could see the sign at the edge of the city, designating what city it was. Mei City.

_Is this real?_

She pressed against the barrier, feeling it gave way slightly in the process.

_Am I dreaming?_

_"Hardly."_ came a cold voice.

Spinning around, Meryl stood face to face with the hooded figure that called itself Death.

"_Impressive. You've found the way out._"

Meryl glanced back at the city again. This time it didn't disappear. "That's the real world?"

"_Yes. You awoke the power that guides you home to your body. I can no longer touch you. You are of the living._"

"But how can I hear you?"

Death laughed. _"Once you have come close enough to death to hear the world beyond you can never turn back." _

"I have to go find Milly and Vash."

_"I wouldn't if I were you."_ Meryl paused, guarded but curious. _"If you leave now I can still take you."_ his voice changed slightly, still cold and raspy, but held a sense of victory to it. _"Besides, your friends can not pass."_

"Why not?" Meryl yelled.

_"It is your life energy that allows you to pass through the barrier. Normally that energy remains with the body, unacessable. Without that thread linking to the living, a person can not return."_

"Then I'll just show them how."

Death laughed mockingly. _"It's not that simple. That thread is created from a trigger that brings both you and your body into the same wavelength. Without that trigger you have nothing, and they have no way out."_

Meryl clentched her hand into a fist, scowling. Oddly enough, Death seemed to find amusement in their situation. "What kind of trigger?"

Death started to circle her, toying with her. _"It depends on their strenghts.. and their weaknesses."_ He laughed again, the sound chilling the air around her._ "Take Vash for example. You would have to die in order for him to live."_

"You're lying."

_"Am I? Why do you think I find this so amusing? You have a chance to go back, yet you refuse to leave without your friends. But your friends will have to leave you behind to live. Who will be the one to betray the other? Or.."_ he laughed darkly. _"Will I take all three of you."_

"You imply that I would betray them!"

_"Perhaps. But can you be certain they will not betray you?"_

Meryl turned back to the city, the real city outside their prison. She wanted desperately to go back, to wake up from this crazy nightmare. Could she really leave her friends to die? Slowly her hands slid away from the invisible wall, her eyes trailing back towards the city. She was not one to simply betray the people she cared about. She couldn't.

Meryl knew that if she died, it would bring heartache to both Vash and Milly. Emotions and tension would rise, and perhaps in that chaos they would be able to find that trigger. Backing away from the invisible wall, Meryl stared at Death, determination in her eyes. If her death could free them, then it was a better price to be paid.

_It's better if Vash makes it out of here._

Death chuckled._ "I see you have made your decision, foolsh though it was."_

It glided closer to Meryl, it's tall frame hovering over her as she remained still and silent. It raised it's hand, the sleeve sliding back ever slightly to reveal a thin bony hand. Terror fill Meryl but she remained firm and unmoving as Death held it's hand in front of her, her breath becoming visible as the air became thick and cold. She could feel her energy being drained from her, the fight inside her diminishing.

Vash leaned against the side of a building, his body falling to the side as he took in deep breaths. He'd searched the place up and down, but still there was no sign of Meryl or of the hooded figure. The hairs on the back of his neck tingled, a chill filling him and causing him to turn towards the dessert. Something bad was happening, he could feel it. His hand rested on his gun, drawing the weapon as he headed towards the barrier.

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel!"

Milly's call went unheard as Vash kept up his pace, leaving Milly behind. He haulted his movements, his body frozen by the sight before him. Death was hoving over Meryl, it's bony hand in front of her, draining her. A blue energy swirled from her body, her skin turning pale.

Rage filled Vash, aiming his gun at the the hooded being. "Let her go!" He fired several shots, but they didn't even come close to them. A smoke like shield surrounded the two, preventing the bullets from hitting the mark and falling uselessly to the ground.

Meryl's eyes closed, her body drifting into emptiness. _This is it, I'm going to die. _She could feel her body becoming weaker. _At least I did something useful..._

* * *

"_Meryl..._"

_What?_

_"Meryl..."_

_Who's calling me?_

_"Please wake up."_

She tried to open her eyes, but all that was there was darkness. She could hear a heart beat, slow, and fading. Pain washed over her, then began to fade.

_"Please don't leave..."_

_That voice is so familar_

The sound of a machine's beep filled her ears.

"_Who will watch over Mr. Vash if you go?"_

_Milly? That's not possible, she was with us._

She knew she was in the hospital, her body laying against the bed, dying. But how could Milly be there? Awake?

_It's not possible unless..._

Meryl's body seemed to drop, her feet touching some form of ground within the darkness. Her eyes opened, the darkness trying to enclose around her, smothering her but she didn't allow it to. The blue fire sprang forth around her, protecting her.

_She hadn't been real. It had only been Vash and me from the start._

The blue flame grew around her, pushing back the darkness. Death had said three, but he knew that it was only the two of them. Milly had been unaffect by the whole thing, but it was because she hadn't really been there. Had death created her to distract us? Everything from the time they got of the bus filled her mind.

If she wasn't real, then perhaps her purpose had been to prevent them from leaving in the first place. To give Death time.

_No. Not now! I don't want to die!_


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy the chapter.

_Chapter 9_

"Let her go!" Vash cried.

Death ignored him, still busy draining Meryl of her life's energy. A dark sound eminated from under his hood, annoyed at Vash's persistant efforts. He was worse than the girl. Again Vash kept firing his gun at him, but they all were blocked by his barrier, falling to the ground around him.

Vash's eyes narrowed, desperation surging through him. The safetly clicked and he fired another shot, the last one being surrounded in a swirling red energy as it flew through the air, the bullet cracking a whole in the shield.

"_It seems he is waking. I must hurry._"

"Damn you!" Vash screamed. "Take me! Take me instead!"

_Don't!_

Vash's head snapped up, his eyes turning towards the sky above him. Was that Meryl's voice? Impossible. His gaze fell back on Death. Meryl was a lifeless doll in front of Death, there was no way he could have heard her.

_No one needs to die Vash._

The voice filled his thoughts, the scene around him changing, both Meryl and Death disappearing as he was surrounded by nothing but darkness. _"Meryl?"_ He could see her, standing in the dark abyss, a blue glow encircling her, and then it all faded. _"Meryl!"_

_"Have to go home.."_

"_We'll go home. We'll go back all of us, just don't give up!_

Vash aimed his gun again, ready to fire at the figure once more. He had to stop him, no matter what. He had to save her.

"_Is this what you want, Vash?" _

He froze. "Rem..." Looking up at the sky, he could see it turning red, thunder sounds reaching his ears from the distance. "I don't know what to do."

The darken sky concerned him, reminding him of the dreams he'd been having. A glow caught his attention, drawing him eyes back towards Death, but it wasn't what he was doing to Meryl that he saw. Standing only feet in front of him was Meryl, transparant in a blue glow.

As the scenary started to change, Vash rubbed his eyes. He was sure he saw Meryl standing in front of him, death gone.

_You must want it Vash...enough that your body can feel it._

"Want it...?" Vash closed his eyes. _Just what is it that I want anyway?_ His mind was filled with thoughts and memories of his life. Rem and Knives flowed through countless images, some painful, others pleasant. All his travels as an outlaw, and then Meryl came along. Her image filled his thoughts, feeling and emotions bubbled up from inside. _I want to settle down, somewhere peaceful. To live a happy life._ The fire started to flow around him, growing slowly. _I... _he opened his eyes. _I want to tell Meryl how I feel! I want to live with her!_

The ghostly image of Meryl smiled and then vanished, his surroundings becoming more clear around him. Death was still hovering over Meryl, her body pale and frail under him. "I won't let you take her!" He reloaded his gun, taking aim as the fire surged forth from under him, encircling him and his weapon.

Vash clicked the safety back, firing the gun, each bullet spinning foward with red flames. Each one hit the barrier, cracking it with a loud _thud._

_"What power."_ Death shifted his attention towards Vash, screeching. _"If he keeps that up, I won't be able to stop them."_

Death returned his attention to Meryl, drawing her life energy from her more quickly then before. The cracks in the barrier, however, gave her room to draw on more of her life energy, the blue flame appearing.

She was fighting against Death, but inside her mind she was still surrounded by darkness. The blue flame spread from her body, lighting up the dark abyss like a wild fire. Her eyes were closed, her focus on calling on that energy inside herself, but she was still very aware of everything that was happening beyond the darkness.

Her determination guided and strengthed her, memories flooding into her mind, some her own, some coming from somewhere else. She saw the dessert of the world she knew, and a place unfamiliar to her surrounded by trees and flowers. The heat of the sun felt more nuturing then what she was used to.

"You found your power."

She took a step back, a man in odd clothing walking towards her. "Who are you?"

The man smiled softly. "One much like yourself, whose called on life energy before." Meryl seemed confused but he held up his hand to let him speak first. "I mean you no harm, please just hear me out." he knelt down towards the grass, looking a small flower at his feet. "I'm just a remnant of a memory, an existance tied to that power" gently he pulled the flower from it's roots and standing to his feet. "You've sought answers, but are you sure you are ready to face the truth?"

Meryl nodded her head slightly, her eyes drifting from the strange man before her to the beautiful flower he held in his hand. "Yes, please..if you have the answers tell me. I- I need to know."

The man placed the flower in her hair, moving to stand beside her. "Then I will show you." He waved his hand in the air in front of them, the forest blurring like water being thrown over a canvas. Everything around us changed, and I could see the bus we'd been riding to Mei City.

Vash stood up in the bus, laughing hysterically in his rediculous antics. Meryl leaned forward, her fist coming down to hit Vash in the head before calling to the others in the bus, telling them not to worry. It occured to her, seeing it from the different perspective that perhaps she'd been too hard on him in the past.

She leaned forward, seeing Vash's face turn from the hurt look of her strike to something.. different. He looked more serious than before. She followed his vision, out across the dessert she could see a strange man, his clothes blowing in the wind, a western looking hat covering his face.

"What is that?"

He was hunched over some sort of weapon, an odd looking piece. The weapon fired, some kind of large rocket flying towards them, and fast. Vash was half way up the bus, calling out to the driver but it was too late. The weapon impacted the bus, hurtling it up into the air, fire bursting out from under the engine.

The people screamed, and Meryl saw herself flying back to the end of the bus. She'd been standing, chasing after Vash angerly when her body was thrust back, slamming into the metal behind her. The bus began to roll, screams filling the bus as the fire engulfed them, metal bending in towards them.

Her body fell into one of the seats, the top metal of the bus being crushed down towards her. A sharp piece of metal bent inward, it's impact life threatening. Meryl's eyes widened as she watched, her hand coming to her mouth as tears filling her eyes. Vash threw himself on top of her, the metal cutting into his back.

He screamed, his body being crushed over top of her own as blood coated the metal shard. She heard her own voice shouting his name. _Vash!_ He fell limp against her, the bus still fliping against the dessert ground. Her body slid back in one of the flips, the metal being crush down against her head, the flames bursting around them uncontrollably.

The image faded, tears streaming down Meryl's face. Vash had saved her life, but at the risk of his own. The man was silent for a few moments, giving her time to process the event before he spoke again.

"The people in the city saw the crash and rescued those who still had a pulse." he watched her carefully. "Right now you border the plane of the living and that of the dead."

"But we can go back, right?"

"Death will not surrend you easily, not with how close to his domain you've both come. Your flame can protect you, guide you back to the living. That is why you're here. That strength inside you can make a difference."

Meryl nodded, wiping away the tears that had fallen. "Where do I go from here?"

The man smiled softly. "Only one place left to go." he stepped back, the world around him begining to fade. "Beware of Death's pet. All you will find in it's eyes is carnage."

Meryl reached her hand out, not wanting the man to leave her, but he faded into the darkness. Standing amidst the darkness once more Meryl remained calm, the blue flame still moving like a wild fire. Death still had it's grip on her but she had the choice to be stronger, to fight against him. Determination filled her, the flames taking a form around her body. _Let me go!_

_"Such power!"_ Death cried, his body being thrust back against the sand. Vash stopped his assult, his eyes locked on Meryl's body. Her body burst with the blue flame, forming the shape of some kind of bird. Was that real? The bird gave a cry, the form returning to a normal blaze around Meryl's body, her skin turning from the pale sickly color back to her normal skin tone.

"You have no power over us anymore." she stepped forward, her eyes locked on Death's form.

Vash's stance slackened, watching the woman only a few feet away from him. She seemed different; stronger. There was confidence and pure determination in her eyes. For the briefest moment he could see a resemblance to Rem in her. He stepped closer to her, standing at her side as his own energy surrounded his body.

_"I can't touch either of them. I wasn't quick enough."_

_"Then stand down."_ came a distant voice._ "You may be my master, but I am still stronger than you."_ it's voice deepened. _"Release my restraints."_

_"You see strength, but I only see an insatable hunger for destruction."_

Death scowled. It was always so troublesome to restrain his pet when he had been let lose, but these two were frustrating him intensely. He glided back against the sand, an energy circle forming beneath him, the power opening a gateway to hell itself.

The beast rose from the gateway, chains pinning it into a resting position. It's eyes, all of it's eyes, were closed as though it was resting. _"Cerberus, I want their souls ripped apart!"_

It's eyes snapped open, narrowing as it took in it's two targets, the chains that restrained it snapping free.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, I know, I know, updating after how long? I do apologize for falling behind on this story, I got wrapped up in another I'd started. At long last a new chapter, and yes this will be finished in the near future so check back soon.

_Chapter 10_

The beast lifted up from the gateway, a deep breath able to be heard from feet away. Fear radiated from the two who opposed Death. _"Cerberus, I want their souls ripped apart!"_ The chains snapped free, the beast rising to it's feet, eyes narrowed as it stared at it's target.

"That must be..Death's pet." Meryl whispered.

Vash took a step back, his energy faultering slightly. "It has three heads.."

"We have to defeat it."

Vash turned to Meryl, a stunned expression on his face. "You have got to be joking. We can't stop that thing!" She didn't reply, the beast taking a step closer towards them as it growled, ready to pounce at their slightest movement. "We can't out run it, can we?"

Death laughed, the beast mimicing a similiar sound. _"Yess, run. Escape..if you can."_

Meryl lifted her arm, still not having a handle on her power but she let instinct guide her, drawing the energy into a ball of energy in her palm. Bringing her arm back, she flung it forward, the energy ball releasing and flying towards Cerberus.

The three heads turned towards the attack, giving a loud rawr it disipated the attack, causing a force of wind to hurtle towards the two. The braced themselves, standing their ground against the counter attack.

Cerberus swung it's tail around, knocking Meryl against Vash's body and thrusting them through the air, their bodies landing in the sand near one of the buildings. The beast pressed forward, snarling as it neared them.

"We can't fight that thing." Vash murmured, the two struggling to get back to their feet. Grabbing Meryl's arm he lunged forward towards the ally ahead of them, dragging Meryl behind him.

Cererbus rawred, one of the heads slamming into the building and causing rubble to crumble to the ground, some nearly missing the two as they escaped. _"You can't hide!"_ the beast called, unleashing a rawr loud enough to shake the ground under them.

Vash rounded the corner, Meryl persisting that he let her go but only gripped her tighter, pulling her down the street to an older looking building he'd spotted earlier. He heard the beast making its way too them, smashing the pullings with it's tall body. The beast was as big as most of the buildings in the city, so it wouldn't take it long to catch up to them.

Dashing into the building Vash shoved Meryl inside, causing her to trip and fall face forward into a near by wall. "What are you doing!" she screamed as she whirled around on him, glaring. He finished locking the door and then once more grabbed her arm, ignoring her yells.

He kept moving, finding a set of stairs that lead to a shelter in the basement of the building. It was the safest place they could hide for the time. He'd noticed the shelter space during their search for a way out of the city so it hadn't been hard to find the second time.

"Hiding isn't going to help us!"

Vash spun around to face the shorter girl, his voice more serious and deadly then she'd ever heard before. "Neither will getting ourselves killed." He ran his hand through his hair, frustration gripping him tighter and tighter.

It was insane enough to find themself in an empty city with an unknown enemy, but the stakes had changed. It was indeed Death itself, and now it's little pet. He scoffed. Little was hardly the word, the thing was huge!

"Where are we anyway?"

"It's a shelter, probably used during severe storms." He sat down on a cot that was in the corner of the room. "That- thing. It blew your attack away like it was nothing."

"Death's pet."

"What?"

Meryl shook her head gently. "Nothing. It's not going to let us out even if we make a run for it. We have to fight it."

"You're serious!" Vash looked up at her disbelievingly. "You really want to go back out there?"

"Our bodies can't just lay out there waiting for us forever. Where we are now, we aren't living. We aren't real Vash. We-" She froze as Vash stood abruptly, his features unreadable. He said nothing, only stared at her. Closing the distance between them, Vash pulled her into an embrace, his arms wrapping around her tightly. "Vash..?"

He tightened his grip around her, holding her securely in his arms. "Stay here with me. For a little while atleast?" Meryl nodded, her arms sliding up around him to return the hug.

Neither of them had dared to admit their feelings in the past, not even since their arrival to the desserted Mei City. Vash had debated the idea on multiple occassions, but he'd always held back, pushing her as far away as possible.

_I can't stand it anymore._ He rested his chin against the top of her head. "I need you, Meryl."

His admission took her by suprise. "I'm not going anywhere, Vash."

Pulling away, Vash pulled her back towards the cot, guiding her to sit beside him. This experience facing death gave him a new perspective. He'd shielded himself from her, afraid to be rejected. Afraid to be left alone.

He pressed his hand against her cheek softly, finding amusement in the blush it caused from the black haired girl. He knew the feelings were mutual, despite the polar opposite effect they usually shared.

Vash leaned in close, his face inches from hers. He knew there was no turning back from this, no more denying what he felt. He needed her, and she needed him. She leaned towards him slightly, the gap between them becoming smaller. He could feel her breath against his lips, tingling the skin. Vash closed the gap between them, his lips pressing against hers in a soft and gentle kiss.

Meryl's heart skipped a beat when their lips touched, her world exploding around her, and all too soon it ended. Vash pulled away from her, his light green eyes meeting her brown eyes. In that moment, all that matter was them.

Vash sat up, breaking the eye contact between them. "I uh-"

Meryl placed a fingure over his lips, stopping his sentence. "We can talk about it once we're out of here." She smiled softly, still as determined as ever to fight off Cerberus. Vash nodded in agreement though the two remained where they were for a while longer.

Cerberus was still reeking havioc above them, but they stayed safely underground. Neither of them were really sure they'd get out of this in one piece, but if nothing else, they'd get a little time together.


	11. Chapter 11

Also, forgot to mention I did slightly revise previously uploaded chapters for those who were following the story prior to my recent update so I do advise rereading them if you have the time though not really necessary. Anyway, on to the next chapter.

_Chapter 11_

Vash leaned his head back against the wall, his eyes closing. He figured about an hour had passed since they'd run from Cerberus. During that time he'd admitted his feelings for Meryl and the two had attempted some sleep amidst the mess.

Though she had tried, Meryl couldn't sleep, and opted to practice using her powers, hoping that she could gain some level of control over it. Vash opened his eyes, watching her as he remained on the bed, his head resting back against the wall.

The power they had was an assest, but was it enough to fight off Death and it's rather large pet? A small blue colored orb floated into Vash's view, making him look up at the tiny object. He opened his hand, letting the orb float into it.

_It's warm._ The tiny orb touched his skin, bouncing off it gently and then disappearing. He saw another out of the corner of his eyes, and then another. Slowly his eyes turned to Meryl, who was concerntrating on her new power.

In her hands she held a large glowing orb similiar to the one he had seen a moment ago. Several more of the smaller looking orbs were floating up from the large one in her hands, all of them floating across the room much like.. what was it called?

Rem had mentioned it before, but he'd never seen it before. _Snow._ Standing, Vash thought of the stories of white snow Rem had mentioned on the seeds ship. He could imagine this was the same, only blue.

A smile creased his lips, lifting his arm to let more of the tiny orbs bounce off of his body. _It's different than snow. It's warm to the touch._ An idea occured to him, a wide grin forming on his face.

Bouncing forward, Vash engulfed Meryl in a large hug, earning an "Eeep!" from Meryl. "What are you doing you broom head!"

Vash let her down, his hands resting on her shoulders. "That's it! I know how to fight off Cerberus!"

Meryl's face expressed a sense of shock. He'd done what? Before she could ask, she was thrust into a spinning hug as Vash laughed. She was far too confused to be as excited, her hand coming up, and with a loud 'whack' nailed him in the back of the head.

"OOWWOW!"

"Quite acting like a child!"

"You didn't have to hit me!"

"You're such a broomhead!"

Meryl scowled, her arms crossing over her chest. Vash straightened himself up, smiling slightly. Despite earlier events, little had really changed between them. "Come on!" he grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her towards the stairs.

"Wha- Vash!"

The two were thrown back, Meryl's body landing on top of Vash's as the walls creeked and indented in towards them. Dirt fell into the room, several thud like sounds coming from above them.

Meryl sat up. "What is that?"

"Cerberus." Vash pulled Meryl back to the far side of the wall, more of the building crumbling around them. It had to have been digging for them. The metal creaked loudly, a large claw piecing the ceiling down into the room.

Vash threw Meryl to the floor, the claw slashing down his back before retracting. He fell to the ground, pain seering through his body. _Damn it._ Cerberus rawred loudly, the smell of his blood confirming their location.

Vash bound forward, throwing himself over top of Meryl and forcing them both to the ground just before Cerberus dug through the secret room, tearing apart the ceiling and crushing the walls.

They were trapped with only one way out; straight into Cerberus's jaws. Vash leaned up slightly, whispering to Meryl. "When I give the signal, use your power." Dumbly she nodded, letting Vash take the lead.

Cerberus stuck it's noise into the hole above them, sniffing the room and snarling. They were just out of it's reach, and it was not happy. Pulling the head back, the beast started digging again, widing the hole.

Vash pulled himself to his knees, scooping Meryl up into his arms. Using the crumpled walls around them, he jumped up out of the hole, his eyes locking with the beasts's, it's heads lifting to snap at them.

"Now!"

Meryl lifted her arms out, focusing her energy on her hands. Unleashing a large blast in front of Cerberus's face, the beast backed away, whining and shaking it's heads. Landing on the ground, Vash turned and sprinted away from the beast.

He could hear it snarling as it recovered from the attack. Most of the buildings had been crushed or severely damaged from Cerberus, leaving them little direction to take. Racing up a set of half crumbling stairs, Vash headed towards the roof.

Setting Meryl down against the ground he turned to her. "That orb you made earlier, can you do that again?"

"What- ?"

"Can you do it again!"

She tilted her head slightly. "Yes, why?"

He gripped her shoulders tightly, hearing Cerberus moving towards them. "Do it. Make it bigger, and more of them."

"Vash.."

He turned away from her, leaping from the building to land on the one beside it. Cerberus was already on top of him, the three heads bent downwards as they snarled at him.

"_You're mine!"_

Cerberus lunged foward, it's mouth bared to show it's sharp teeth as it aimed to crush him in one blow.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

Cerberus lunged forward, all three heads baring their fangs, drool slipping from it's wide mouth as it prepared to crush Vash and tear him apart like an old chew toy. Vash waited calmly, his gun lifting to aim at the direct attack.

The red aura swirled around him as he took aim, firing his .45 colt weapon. Each bullet spun as it sped through the air, red flames encircling them and impacting the beast in it's frontal assult.

Cerberus rawred, it's body falling back against it's side, the three heads piling on top of one another as it landed in a heap. It moved it's paws, shaking it's heads and refocusing it's attention on the man in the red coat.

The battle was only begining, Vash taking on the beast one on one as Meryl remained on the roof of the building Vash had left her own. She concentrated her energy in her hands, forming the giant orb of swirling energy as Vash had asked of her. She didn't really understand his plan, but she trusted him enough to believe he had one.

Her energy continued to manifest itself, the aura growing under her command. Small tiny duplicates of the orb sprung forther, one, and then another. More and more floated free from the swirling energy, some landing harmlessly against the buildings while others floated through the city.

She could hear Vash's battle with Cerberus, each bullet that wizzed through the air acting as proof that the beast had not yet won. Meryl looked around at the orbs, each of them floating away from her, though most had already vanished. What was the point of it?

Her eyes turned towards Vash, his back to her as he dodge a paw that was swiped at him. She could see his wound, still bleeding due to his weaving and dodging in the battle. A few of the tiny orbs passed by his red coat, landing on Cerberus's nose.

The large dog howled, backing away from Vash, it's paw reaching up to rub at it's nose. Had the energy caused it pain? _Of course!_ She thought back to Death's reaction to her energy. If it could affect Death, then surely it could affect Cerberus as well.

Meryl felt her energy slipping, her eyes turning away from the battle. If the tiny orbs could surround Cerberus it would give Vash more room to attack, but what good were they if they didn't last long enough? _Why isn't there a manual when I need one._

A blast distracted Meryl, the energy fading as wind wipped around her, debris flying in her direction. Her arm raised up to block the chunk of metal, though knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Get down!"

Meryl fell to the ground, her arm scrapping against a sharp rock, blood slipping down her skin and shirt. Realizing she'd closed her eyes at the last second, she peeked one eye open. The chunk of metal lay in several pieces around her, blown apart by one of Vash's bullets.

Cerberus swung it's tail at Vash, the blow flinging him several feet in the air and colliding with one of the half destroyed buildings. The impact caused smoke to rise, the building crumpling to the ground.

_"Fools."_

"Vash!"

Cerberus's heads turned towards Meryl. _"Now for you."_ Cerberus took a step towards her, cackling darkly at it's victory. One of the heads snapped it's jaws at her, mocking her as it closed in.

Red flames zoomed through the air, hitting the beast in the face. Rawring furiously Cerberus pawed at it's face, one of the heads slamming into some of the debris in the chaos. Vash was already making his way back towards Meryl, his coat torn and shredded in a few places though still intact.

_"Wretches! You'll pay for this!"_

"Meryl!" Nodding, Meryl recreated the energy orb.

Vash skid across what once was a roof, firing several rounds from his gun before he came to a stop. Instantly he reloaded his gun, aiming it at the thrashing Cerberus. The beast lifted it's head, it's eyes narrowed to tiny slits.

_"Enough games!"_ Cerberus's middle head opened it's mouth, the two on both sides tilting in and doing the same. A large jet black energy swirled in front of the creature, the attack big enough to engulf both Vash and Meryl. _"Die!"_

Tiny blue orbs rained down around Vash and Cerberus, several landing on the beast. Cerberus snarled, it's heads tilting upwards just before unleashing the attack. The black orb spiraled towards the barrier, the collision causing a ripple in the barrier around them.

The tiny blue orbs continued to flow from Meryl's power, raining down like snowfall around them. Cerberus backed into the debris, unable to focus as the energy orbs touched it's skin. It was trapped.

Vash aimed his gun, firing the remaining round at Cerberus. The beast tripped over the debris as it was hit, it's body crashing down to the ground. Cerberus wimpered, the three heads cumpling to the ground in a heap.


End file.
